Solo nosotros dos
by CipherFalls
Summary: Solo 2 personas y muchas maneras de divertirse en una fiesta.


**Solo nosotros dos**

Como todos sabemos Luffy siempre busca un motivo para festejar, o realizar divertidas y alocadas fiesta. Y esta era la ocasión perfecta.

El thousand Sunny se encontraba anclado en un muelle, la isla que visitaban era muy pequeña pero por lo visto muy divertida.

Brook se encargaba de alegar la fiesta con buena música, mientras que Sanji colocaba deliciosos platos en la mesa.

Chooper, Usopp y Luffy correteaban y bailaban junto con Franky, mientras que Nami y Robin los veían de lejos muy divertidas.

La fiesta cada vez más se alocaba, desde extraños bailes hasta extraños eh incomprensibles grito….

Esperen… ¿falta alguien no? A si…

Zoro se hallaba un poco lejos de donde se desempeñaba la fiesta, esta recostado sobre el tronco de un árbol mientras bebía su 5ta botella de sake.

La noche llego, y las luces de la ciudad combinaban perfectamente con la fiesta. Todos estaban muy alegres, todo excepto cierto espadachín, el cual no parecía divertiste en lo más mínimo. Cosa que llamo la atención de cierta morena.

-¿te diviertes estando solo Kenshi-san?- pregunto Robin acercándose a Zoro

-pues sí, si me divierto- dijo Zoro sin mirarla mientras daba un sorbo a su botella de sake.

-genial, entonces te divertirás más- dijo Robin sentándoseos a su lado.

Zoro no dijo nada, después de todo, la compañía de Robin no le molesta, lo que si _molestaba_ por así decirlo era el atuendo que llevaba, Robin vestía un hermoso vestido negro, y lo que tenía de hermoso lo tenía de pequeño y ajustado además este portaba una genero escote, también usaba unos tacones que la hacían lucir más alta y sexy.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en silencio, viendo como sus nakamas se divertían, se divertían tanto que no se percataron que 2 de sus nakamas no estaban en ese momento.

Con forme la noche iba avanzando la fiesta se prendiera mucho más. Ocasionando que Nami regañara y golpeara a los 3 más infantiles de la fiesta. Luffy, Usopp y Chooper.

-¿no prefieres estar allá?- dijo Zoro mirando a Robin por un instante.

-¿me estas echando?- dijo Robin mientras arqueaba una ceja, pero mantenía una cálida sonrisa.

-no… solo es que… todos se están divirtiendo- dijo Zoro intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-yo también me estoy divirtiendo…- dijo Robin muy tranquila al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba a Zoro sin que este se diera cuenta- me gusta mucho estar contigo.

Zoro al principio se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Robin, pero luego pensó, que todo el sake que había bebido había causado que confundiera las palabras que dijo Robin, cosa que no era cierto.

No supo en que momento comenzó a observar descaradamente la vestimenta de Robin, con solo verla miles de emociones comenzaban a despertar dentro de él, y _lo que no eran emociones…_

Zoro sabía perfectamente que no era un pervertido como Sanji o como Brook, pero no podía negar lo mucho que le atraía Robin, su cabello, sus ojos, sus labios, todo su cuerpo en sí, también sabía que se haría _daño_ si seguía observándola así.

-has…hasta mañana- dijo Zoro levantándose, la cabeza la daba vueltas y no precisamente por el sake que había bebido.

-¿ya te vas a dormir?... apenas son las 10…- dijo Robin al ver que su repentino acompañante se marchaba.

-lo… se pero… el ruido me molesta- dijo el peliverde. Realmente tenía otros motivos para irse, pero estaba claro que no podía decírselo.

-mm…hasta mañana Kenshi-san…- dijo Robin levantándose para luego ir con el resto de sus nakamas.

Zoro hizo un gesto de despedida, y se dirigió al Sunny, realmente quería estar allí pero algo dentro de sí le decía que no podía ni debía y no sabía que era eso.

Estando allí, se dispuso a entrenar, quería alejar a Robin de sus pensamientos, era verdad le atraía pero temía que eso escape a su control, la quería como a todos sus nakamas, pero sin duda sentía que a ella la quería mucho más. Negó con la cabeza ante esa sensación… se lo repitió una y mil veces ¡ROBIN ERA SU NAKAMA! Nada más…

Empezó alzando un par de enormes pesas, sentía que su cuerpo iba a estallar, pensar que hace muy poco tiempo la tenía alado suyo, muy alado suyo. Recordaba esas sonrisas picaras que le daba. Y más aún, que solo a él le daba.

Desde el puesto de vigía, lugar donde se encontraba, escuchaba como Luffy y los demás gritaban de felicidad, no era de las personas a las que le gustara bailar o saltar pero sin duda necesitaba compañía, la necesitaba a _ella_.

Al instante se sentó en el suelo, quería meditar y así lo hizo, se relajó lo más que pudo. Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces, cerro su ojo, ya no escucha ruidos, tal vez la fiesta ya se había tranquilizado, pensó que había pasado un buen tiempo meditando. Todo estaba tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo….

-¡buh!- dijo una voz cerca del cuello de Zoro, cosa que asusto al espadachín y lo hizo salir de su meditación.

Se volteó rápidamente, y dio un cansado respiro al ver que era Robin… ¡genial! ¿Qué hacia allí?

-… ¿Qué… que quieres?- dijo Zoro un poco molesto.

-nada…- dijo Robin dulcemente- pensé que estabas aburrido y necesitabas compañía…

-¿Cuándo…llegaste?- pregunto un nervioso Zoro.

-mmm… no lo sé, solo sé que tuve tiempo para poder verte entrenar- dijo Robin sonriendo mientras que con una de sus manos frotaba el abdomen de Zoro.

De inmediato Zoro se alejó un poco.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto Zoro intentando cambiar de tema, mientras que hacia lo posible para que no se notara lo ruborizado que estaba.

-en la fiesta…- dijo Robin mirando por la ventana del puesto de vigía- todos estaban demasiado inquietos, hicieron que Nami derramara jugo en su ropa… y bueno pues se molestó y los coscorroneo a todos…

-eso explica el silencio…- dijo Zoro, esta vez más tranquilo.

-no estés aquí solo Kenshi-san… vamos a la fiesta- dijo Robin tomando a Zoro del brazo incitándole que bajara con ella- mira ya no hay ruido.

-no… no… es eso- dijo Zoro apartando delicadamente a Robin.

-tu dijiste que el ruido te molestaba… ¿no?- dijo Robin algo confundida.

-se… se lo que dije pero…no- dijo Zoro algo ruborizado al ver que Robin está muy cerca de él, y no se gusta sentirse así.

-¿no?... ¿no que?- pregunto Robin arqueando una ceja, pensaba que Zoro no quería que este a su lado.

-no es eso…- Zoro ya no sabía que decir…

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Robin, apartándose de él, cosa que Zoro noto y en segundos su cabeza hizo clic.

-¡eres tú!- dijo alzando la voz, mientras que la tomaba de los brazos con algo de rudeza, pero si, sin lastimarla.

-¿yo?- dijo Robin algo asustada y sorprendida por aquella inusual y extraña situación.

-si… tu, siempre eres tu… tu… me tienes así- dijo Zoro apegándola a él.

-no te entiendo- dijo Robin

-no te pido que entiendas… porque ni yo lo entiendo…- dijo Zoro acercándose más y más a ella, quería besarla, se moría por besarla, la iba a besar…

Pero fue su turno de ser sorprendido, ya que Robin unió sus labios definitivamente.

¿Qué rayos? ¿Robin lo estaba besando? Acaso ¿se sentía igual que él? ¿Se atraían? … era preguntas lógicas pero en ese momento, la lógica no ocupa lugar…

Como a besarse, empezaron con dulzura, pero no duro mucho tiempo pues, al minuto prácticamente se estaban devorando.

Zoro llevo a Robin hacia la pared, la pasión los estaba consumiendo, y el calor comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Poso sus manos sobre la cintura de Robin, y esta vez el vestido si le molestaba, en otras palabras le estorbaba.

Robin agarraba fuertemente su cabello y lo jaloneaba cada vez que Zoro le mordía el cuello. La respiración de ambos era muy agitada, pero no necesitaban respirar necesitaban besarse. Volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso más apasionado que el anterior, Robin se separó ligeramente de Zoro.

-¿sigues… queriendo estar solo?- dijo Robin intentando respirar, mientras sujetaba la barbilla de Zoro con una de sus manos.

-sí, solo si es contigo- dijo volviéndola a besar, mientras comenzaba a acariciar su cintura.

Robin lentamente le fue desabotonándole la camisa, pero Zoro se negaba a dejarla de besarla, por lo que dejo que Robin se encargara de eso. Zoro quedo con su torso al aire, eso en cierta parte era muy injusto.

Zoro se separa un poco, un poquitito mejor de dicho, de Robin. Llevo sus manos a la espalada de la morena, con el fin de bajar la cremallera que sostenía su vestido, pero Robin noto esto y lo detuvo.

-este seguro… de esto- dijo Robin algo dudosa.

-nunca estuve más seguro en mi vida- dijo Zoro mientras volvía a besar su cuello- se… sé que este no es mejor lugar… pero… nos necesitamos- dijo Zoro entre beso y beso.

Robin no dijo nada, realmente lo deseaba, sentía que o amaba pero tenía miedo que Zoro no sintiera lo mismo, tenía miedo que solo fuera calentura. Se dejó llevar quería sentir a Zoro de todas las formas posibles.

Con simple movimiento Zoro logro cagar a Robin, y ante eso, ella rodio la cintura del espadachín con sus piernas, volvieron a besarse, ya ni sabían cuántos besos se habían dado, pero aun así no era suficiente.

Se sentaron en uno de los muebles del lugar, y la pasión y el deseo no se podían quedara atrás, solo eran ellos y la fría noche… aunque para ellos de fría no tenía nada.

Ambos aun no creí lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero sabían perfectamente que después de eso las cosas no seguirían iguales, lo que más deseaban en ese momento era poder mostrarse _afecto _todos los días, demostrar todo lo que eran capaz de hacer por el otro, demostrar que necesitaban al otro para vivir, para poder respirar.

Zoro la miro, estaba sonrojada intentando ocultar el placer que sentía, era más que hermosa, ni una diosas se podía comparar con ella, la fue desnudando poco a poco, quería ver ese perfecto cuerpo completamente, quería besarlo, sentirlo y probarlo, se moría por hacer todas esas cosas…

Robin hizo lo mismo con Zoro, pero con más facilidad, Zoro era frio y enojón y le encantaba su forma de ser, sea como sea, a ella le encantaba, cada vez que sentía sus labios sobre los suyos, su corazón latía mil veces, quería todos los días ser acariciada por el entre _otras_ cosas más.

Zoro se colocó levemente sobre ella mientras que bajaba hasta la altura de los pechos de la morena, cariándolos a mas no poder, ella era muy suave, tan suave que con solo tocarla podía quedar hipnotizado y más hipnotizado quedaba al oír los pequeños gemidos que Robin daba antes sus caricias.

Pequeñas gotas, gotas de sudor bajaban por el cuerpo de Zoro, gotas que Robin deseaba probar, ella también quería acariciarlo, darle placer pero Zoro no la dejaba y eso la enamoraba más.

Zoro acerco su rostro a ella mientras acariciaba el vientre de la morena.

-espero… estar siempre solo contigo- dijo Zoro sobre los labios de Robin. A lo que Robin no pudo evitar darle un pequeño y rápido beso.

Ya nada les impedía unirse y lo hicieron.

Zoro se acomodó un poco mientras la sujetaba de las caderas para por fin acceder a ella. Ambos gimieron en unísono, había demasiado silencio y hacer eso seguramente causaría mucho ruido por lo que Zoro volvió a besarla, esta vez para silenciarla, y eso no le gustaba mucho, ya que quería oírla, quería que dijera su nombre, oír su nombre en sus labios seguramente lo volvería más loco de lo que ya estaba.

Fueron incrementando el ritmo, era una sensación deliciosa, sensación que ambos querían que durara para toda la vida.

Necesitaban tomar aire, pues el calor era demasiado, sus cuerpos estaban completamente sudorosos. Robin se notaba muy cansada, Zoro noto eso y la coloco a ahorcadas sobre él, podía verla, cada segundo lucia más hermosa.

Al estar en esa posición, Zoro pudo tener más movilidad, por lo que sus embestidas esta vez eran más y más fuertes y gruñía al sentir las uñas de Robin sobre su torso a la vez que le mordía los hombros.

En cualquier momento, cualquiera de sus nakamas se darán cuenta de sus ausencia y tal vez en ese mismo momento los estarían buscando, pero eso no les importaba ni un poquitín, pues solo eran ellos dos, nadie más ellos.

Falta muy poco para que ambos lleguen a su clímax, y Robin dio un fuerte gemido, el cual fue callado por los labios de Zoro, al sentir dentro de sí un caliente líquido se dejó caer sobre el pecho del espadachín, dando al instante un beso sobre este, podía sentir el subir y bajar del pecho de Zoro y eso la relajaba de una manera increíble, y se sorprendió al sentir como _su_ Kenshi-san acariciaba su cabello, era un acción dulce, por lo que ambos se sonrojaron sin que el otro se diera cuenta, podían sentir como pequeñas ráfagas de viento rozaban contras sus cansados y sudorosos cuerpos. Robin viendo y sintiendo esto, se acomodó mejor y abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo a Zoro, el cual en segundos correspondió el abrazo.

-esta… ha sido la mejor fiesta que he vivido- dijo levemente para luego dar una pequeña risa de la misma forma.

Robin volvió a ponerse a sentarse a ahorcadas, solo que esta vez tenía una traviesa sonrisa.

-¿sabes algo Kenshi-san?- dijo Robin sensualmente sobre los labios de Zoro. El cual no pudo evitar dar un mordisco al labio inferior de la morena. Haciendo que esta suspirara.

-¿mmm?- dijo Zoro simplemente para después comenzar a devorar el cuello de la morena.

-es muy… muy temprano para qué acabe la fiesta- dijo Robin acariciando la verde cabella de Zoro- ¿quieres seguir _festejando _Kenshi-san?

-mmm… Kenshi-san no, pero quizás Zoro si…- dijo Zoro susurrándole al oído- tal vez si preguntas otra vez…- dijo mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¿quieres seguir _festejando _Zoro?- dijo Robin pícaramente mientras acariciaba _cierta_ parte del cuerpo de Zoro.

-sí, solo nosotros dos…- dijo Zoro besándola dulcemente- solo nosotros dos…


End file.
